


Remember me?

by Veli



Category: Lyatt - Fandom, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veli/pseuds/Veli
Summary: Lucy and Wyatt have been back form the Hollywood adventure for a week and things are decidedly weird between them! In fact, Wyatt has been acting strange ever since they got back - running off, not talking to anyone, avoiding everybody...including her.But when Lucy confronts him, it turns out his odd behavior is caused by something much worse than post hook-up awkwardness.





	1. What happens in Hollywood stays in Hollywood…

**Author's Note:**

> Never done any Lyatt fic before but the ending of the last episode kind of called me into action :-)
> 
> So...my take on what might be going on with the un-dead wife! (and Lyatt of course)

“What is going on Wyatt?” Lucy said. 

He turned to face her, but he wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. 

‘Nothing new there,’ Lucy thought. 

He’d been that way for a week now. Pretty much ever since they’d come back from one of their most exciting missions yet – and what she’d thought was a wonderful and defining moment for them. 

Wyatt shifted on his feet and she could tell he was seconds away from speed-walking away from her, no doubt with some lame excuse about an urgent matter that needed his attention.

‘Well, tough luck soldier-boy – right now I need your attention and it won’t wait!’ she thought.  
Lucy gave an impatient shake of her head.

“So tell me… is this a case of ‘ What happens in Hollywood stays in Hollywood’? Is that what this is?”

Wyatt’s eyes flickered in surprise but at least he stayed put. 

“Lucy…” he began but hen he faltered. His shoulders seemed to slump in defeat and he looked away. 

“You know, you could have just told me,” she added quietly. “I’m a big girl and I know how these things go. Sometimes you get caught up in a moment or…or the whole charade of …this thing that we do – it happens. No big deal. But you could at least have the decency to tell me.”

Wyatt frowned and looked ready to protest, but he still didn’t say anything.

“Come on, Wyatt,” she said in exasperation. “If nothing else we have to be able to work together and I don’t see that happening if you get nervous ticks every time I enter the room or a panic attack whenever you’re forced to look at me!” 

She was getting angry now. But angry was good, Lucy reminded herself. Angry was much better than hurt. She’d had enough of hurt, and this past week had been torture. 

“Lucy will you just be quiet for a second!” Wyatt ran a hand through his hair, looking even more uncomfortable if that was even possible. 

‘Oh yay, Wyatt finally located his vocal cords’, she thought. But he still looked like he was about to have a root canal with no anesthetics.

“That’s not what’s going on at all, Lucy,” he said and looked at her pleadingly.

“No? Then what Wyatt?” 

He sighed and looked down, as if he was going to find the answer to his current predicament written on the floor. 

“Oh for God’s sake Wyatt, we’re both adults. We had an amazing night and then…what? You seemed okay – you seemed better than okay actually - but then you just disappeared?”

“Lucy…”

“… and ever since you’ve been acting like an awkward teenager who made out with the wrong girl and doesn’t have the guts to tell her it was a mistake!” 

“Lucy!”

“Well, guess what, this isn’t high-school and I’m no longer the nerdy girl who got tricked into thinking the cool guy actually noticed her. “

“LUCY!” Wyatt yelled, grabbing her arms and giving her a gentle shake. 

“What?” she said a bit taken aback by his intensity.

Wyatt rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. 

“Look,” he said. “I have absolutely no regrets about what happened between us, okay? None! I wanted it and …I still do.” He looked at her intently. 

“But then…” she began, but stopped when he cupped her face in his hand and gave her that small, crooked smile.

Then the smile slipped away. 

“Something happened,” he said quietly. “Something that I’m trying to get to the bottom of, but it has nothing to do with you – with us.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers briefly. 

Lucy closed her eyes for moment and tried to sort through the mess of emotions battling for her attention. 

“Tell me about it?” she finally managed to say through the tinkling sensation caused by his hand still cradling her face. 

Wyatt straightened up and dropped his hand. She wanted to protest but then his fingers tangled with hers.

His eyes searched her face for a moment then dropped to her lips, and he tucked her closer.  
Her lips parted and her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in. But he didn’t kiss her.  
She looked up in confusion. He was right there. His mouth hovering so close to hers she could actually feel his kiss even though they weren’t touching. She had to lean back a little to look at his face. 

He looked so conflicted. Lucy felt her own confusion grow. 

“Wyatt please talk to me,” she said. 

He pulled her into a tight hug and held her briefly as if for reassurance. Then her let her go and stepped back. He kept hold of her hand though and she was grateful for the connection. 

“The day we got back here,” he began, “the day I ran off?”

“Yeah, I remember,” she said. “I think we all do,” she added drily.

He smiled briefly at that.

“I’d just had a message – an anonymous message saying that…” Wyatt closed his eyes and took another deep breath. 

“Saying that Jessica is still alive,” he finished, glancing at her. 

“What?” she yelped. “But…how?” 

“Yeah that was exactly my reaction,” he said. “And then I thought it was some lame prank so I ignored it. But a few seconds later another message arrived. A picture of Jessica.”

“But …couldn’t it have been an old photo?” Lucy said. 

“That’s what I thought too,” he said. “But then I took a closer look.” He fished around in his pocket to retrieve his phone. 

“Here, have a look,” he said, showing her an image of a blonde women in a bar. 

Lucy studied the photo for a minute, taking in the pretty young woman… Wyatt’s wife…the woman who’d died and left him heartbroken…

Then she noticed the sign in the background.

“Wait! How could she be…”

“Exactly!” Wyatt cut her off. “How could my dead wife be in a bar that opened just last week?” 

Lucy’s head was spinning.

“Photoshop?” she asked weakly. 

“I thought about it,” he said, “but I had to be sure. That’s why I took off like that.”

He grimaced and slipped the phone back in his pocket. 

“So I went to the bar, and …she was there Lucy. Jessica was there. Working as a waitress as if nothing had happened.” He was staring into space.

“Did you talk to her?” she asked quietly. 

“At first I didn’t know what to do. How I felt,” he said. “Then it hit me, that she’s still alive! And no matter what that’s a miracle, right?” 

Lucy nodded. 

“So I went up to her and she just looked at me,” he said. “She didn’t say anything…”

Lucy gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

“So…I hugged her.” He glanced at her quickly then looked away. “Just because it was such a relief and – well, such a miracle – you know?” He was shaking his head now.

“Then what happened?” Lucy almost whispered. 

“She didn’t recognize me,” he said with a shrug. 

“She didn’t know me. Said she’d never seen me before in her life.”


	2. Amnesia chick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt is trying to come to terms with the reappearance of his wife and the same time struggling to uncomplicate an incredibly complicated situation.

Wyatt was aware of two things as he watched Lucy process his news. 

One – and most importantly – Lucy might be angry with him, but her reaction to the almost-kiss gave him hope that he hadn’t screwed things up irreversibly. He had no illusion about being out of the woods with her though. He had messed up with that disappearing act and he knew it. 

And to make matters worse he’d been dodging her for the better part of a week even though he knew what she must be thinking – and even though he’d wanted nothing more than to talk to her about this mess. But he’d had no clue how to explain the impossible or how to answer the obvious questions that his discovery would lead to. 

And that lead to the other thing: 

Lucy was taking the news of his wife’s reappearance surprisingly well, he thought. Sure, it had taken a minute, but in the end she’d stopped looking completely freaked out about his news and gone back to questioning it. 

Wyatt tried to read her expression as she pondered the possibilities. He had no idea how he had looked when he found out the truth about Jessica, but he was certain he’d been nowhere near as composed as she seemed to be.

She was still stroking his arm, but he was pretty sure she’d forgotten all about the man it was attached to at this point. He wasn’t about to point that out though. 

“Lucy?” he said gently. 

“What?” she snapped out of wherever she’d just gone to in her head and looked at him. 

“Right – so Jessica doesn’t remember you,” Lucy said absentmindedly, her eyes fixed somewhere between his chest and neck. 

Wyatt couldn’t help a small smile as that academic brain of hers kicked in and she started looking for answers. Answers that he himself had been trying to come up with all week. 

She frowned and it looked like she was about to say something, but then she stopped. 

“What?” he asked. 

“No, nothing. It’s not important right now,” she said in an off-hand manner. Wyatt was almost certain that was a lie, but he was trying his hardest not to push her. He’d had a week to process at this point – she was just starting to.

“So…what does this mean?” Lucy finally asked. “How is she alive? What did she tell you? Does she have amnesia?”

“Not exactly,” he said. “I mean, that was my first thought too, but she doesn’t act like a person with amnesia. And she doesn’t think she has amnesia – believe me I asked!” 

“How do you go about asking someone that?” Lucy mumbled to no one in particular. But then she looked at him again waiting for him to continue. 

“Well, like I said, I gave her a hug, and said something like ‘I can’t believe you’re here’ or something like that,” Wyatt shrugged.

“She went all stiff and just stood there. And when I looked at her she just stared at me like I was some kind of freak. Which it turns out I am,” he added, hoping his face wasn’t showing the pang he still felt at that reception. 

Lucy looked at him questioningly.

“Okay, to her I am a freak,” he explained. “She doesn’t know me. To her, I’m a complete stranger who just walked up to her, hugged her and said he was happy to see her. You’d be a little freaked if someone did that to you, right?”

Lucy nodded her assent.

“Anyway, at first I didn’t believe her. I thought for some reason she was pretending not to know me. And then, when I realized she really didn’t know me, I thought ‘amnesia’. But she has no memory loss, no lost part of her life, no trauma, no nothing!” He took a deep breath. 

“A person with amnesia would probably think that a stranger claiming to know them, was someone they used to know, right? But Jessica completely rejected that idea.” He looked at her, waiting for her response.

“Oh, and by the way,” he added before she could speak. “She’s married.”

“Wait, what?” Lucy said. 

“Yes, happily married going on 5 years now – and she has no clue who I am.” Wyatt was aware that he was acting a bit blasé about the whole thing, but the alternative was to break down or throw a tantrum and neither would help the situation. 

“Wyatt, I’m so sorry,” Lucy said, taking his hand. 

‘Wow! Not the reaction I was expecting,’ he thought, momentarily at a loss for words. 

“Yeah, well…” Wyatt cleared his throat, suddenly unable to look her in the eye. 

“You must be devastated,” she carried on. “I…I can’t imagine how that must feel….” Then she bit her lip, and that cute little frown line appeared between her eyes. 

“What are you thinking?” he said, hoping she didn’t notice how rough his voice sounded all of a sudden. 

“Well,” she said. “It’s just that…this whole situation seems strangely familiar, don’t you think?”

The thought had absolutely crossed his mind, which was another reason he hadn’t talked to her about it yet. 

“I mean,” Lucy continued. “Your wife not knowing who you are…that sounds an awful lot like, coming home from work and finding you’re engaged to a man you’ve never met before, or…discovering that your sister doesn’t exist…” She glanced up at him. 

“It sounds exactly like that,” he agreed quietly. 

He’d long since reached the conclusion that for whatever reason – or maybe entirely by accident – something in the past had been changed. Something that meant that he and Jessica had never met. Never fallen in love. Never married.

The problem was that he remembered things differently. 

And obviously Lucy was aware of that, he realized as she let go of his hand and took a step back uncertainly. 

“Wow, that’s a whole new level of complicated,” she mumbled, turning away from him slightly. 

‘Aaand… that’s exactly what I was afraid of,’ he thought as she pulled away from him. 

“Lucy, I know it’s messed up,” he said. “But it really doesn’t have to change anything.” He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He could almost see her putting up invisible walls around herself, but at least she didn’t pull away from his touch. 

He sighed and continued.

“I mean…yes, I’m happy that she’s alive. Of course I am. And yes, I remember being in love with her.” 

He paused to gauge her reaction. 

“But I lost her a long time ago Lucy,” he said softly. “And I mourned her and moved on, so this…finding her alive? It’s a mindfuck – absolutely, but it’s not something I want to change.” 

She glanced at him from out of the corner of her eye. 

“If that’s how you really feel Wyatt,” she said quietly. “Why did you wait a week to tell me about it?”


	3. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's thinking time for Lucy. Wyatt claims that Jessica's return changes nothing between them, but she has her doubts.

Lucy was pacing the floor in the small room she shared with Jiya. She hadn’t bothered turning on any of the lamps, and the room was almost completely in the dark. The only source of light was the sliver of harsh fluorescence filtering in from the hallway through the door that she’d left slightly ajar. The light didn’t reach more than a few feet into the room.  
But she didn’t need light. The room wasn’t exactly over-crowded with furniture anyway. And the dark helped her feel more isolated. 

One, two, three, four paces and she was at the door. Lucy turned around and walked four paces back. Turn, repeat. 

She didn’t know how long she’d been in here. She’d just needed some alone time after Wyatt’s shocking revelation. And alone time was difficult to come by these days.  
God, she missed her home! She missed having a place of her own, where she could close the door and forget about the rest of the world for a little while. 

Lucy neared the door again, turned and walked back into the darkness. No one had bothered her since she came in here, so maybe Wyatt had told the others to give her space. She wasn’t really sure how she felt about that but she did appreciate the solitude. 

She did another turn and started heading back towards the door, but halfway there she came to a stop.

With a sigh, Lucy sank down on her cot, pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and stared into the dark. The room was eerily quiet except for the low humming of the fluorescent lights out in the hallway. She briefly wondered what everybody else was doing, but her thoughts soon returned to Wyatt.  
Wyatt and herself.  
Wyatt and Jessica.  
Jessica and her altered timeline… 

Obviously they were going to have to look into what had happened to Jessica. They needed to figure out if her life had changed by accident or through deliberate manipulation – and no matter what Wyatt believed, the big question remained: how much did Jessica really know? 

But all that somehow got pushed to the background whenever she thought of Wyatt. 

She couldn’t even begin to imagine what he must be going through – probably everything from guilt to self-blame to regret, to wondering about where to go from here…with Jessica.  
Although that last one seemed kind of moot considering that this new version of Jessica was already married and had no knowledge of him… Of course that didn’t men that HE would be able to let it go. 

With a groan of frustration Lucy ran her hands through her hair and stretched out on the bed.  
She gazed into the gloom, to where the ceiling disappeared into darkness, biting her lip in concentration as she tried to figure out how she felt about all of this. 

Confused obviously. But only about what had happened to the past to bring Jessica back.  
She was not the least bit confused about her feelings for Wyatt she realized. 

No, when it came to Wyatt, she was pretty damn clear about her feelings. The problem was, she was not really sure about his right now. 

She had no doubt that he’d meant what he said before, about not regretting what happened in Hollywood, but…how could the return of Jessica not change things? Even if Jessica was with someone else now, did that mean Wyatt’s feelings for her could just turn off? He said he’d moved on, but had he really? Was he just lying to himself? 

‘Argh! This is all just so frustrating and unfair!’ Lucy mumbled, slamming her fist down on the mattress next to her hip. Then she immediately felt guilty for thinking that way.

Wyatt was right of course. Jessica being alive was a miracle and no matter what happened that had to be a good thing. But she couldn’t help feeling just a little bit …

A timid knock on the door interrupted her brooding. She debated for a second if she should just pretend not to be here, but decided that would be too childish.

“Yes?” she said quietly, not interested enough to get up.

The door pushed opened a bit, spreading the triangle of light further into the room. Someone stepped through the door, blocking the light for a moment. 

The steps stopped next to her cot, but she couldn’t make herself move to see who it was. 

“Are you okay?” Wyatt’s voice was soft, as if he was afraid to disturb her. When she didn’t speak he sat down next to her on the edge of her cot. She had the impression he was being careful not to touch her. 

“I don’t mean to push you,” he hurried on. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but you’ve been in here for a long time now – in the dark, and…well, I’m losing my mind here Lucy, not knowing what you’re thinking,” he blurted out. 

His face was in the shadows but he voice sounded…tense? Lucy thought. 

He lowered his hand to the bed, just grazing her fingers. He didn’t move his hand but stayed that way, fingers barely touching hers. 

“I’m not really sure what I am right now,” Lucy said to the ceiling, wondering how her voice could sound so calm, when she was an emotional mess on the inside.

“Conflicted I guess.” 

She sighed and shifted to the side, making room for him on the narrow cot. 

“Stay with me for a bit?” she asked, patting the mattress.

He let out a breath and moved to lay down next to her. The cot was too narrow for them to be side by side, so he rolled onto his side, sliding one arm under her head. His other arm wound around her waist, holding her to him in a light embrace.

Lucy rested her hand on his arm, slowly drawing patterns with her fingers on the fabric of his t-shirt. 

They stayed like that, in silence for a while. It was peaceful, she thought, being here like that, in the dark, with Wyatt.  
Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as her mind finally seemed to shut up. There were no more ‘what-ifs’ or doubts. Just peace. 

She could feel his breath in her hair, and she thought she felt a light pressure as if he’d kissed her on the head. She snuggled a little closer to him and he tightened the grip around her waist in response, pulling her even closer. 

And suddenly it just seemed so silly to be afraid. Wyatt was right here with her, and he had done nothing to make her think that he didn’t want to be here. So there was a bump in the road – so what? There had been plenty of those already and there would probably be more. She couldn’t go around doubting what they had every time they hit an obstacle. 

Lucy rolled onto her side to face him, slipping her arm around his neck. She couldn’t quite make out his face in the darkness of the room, but she could feel him watching, waiting for her to make a decision. 

She leaned closer, her lips hovering a hair’s breadth from his. If she pursed her lips she’d be kissing him. 

“Lucy,” he groaned and then he was kissing her. Gently at first, but suddenly she couldn’t get close enough. Her fingers pushed into his hair, pulling him closer as she opened up for him. She licked along his lip, enjoying the feeling of him as he pushed her into the mattress, no longer caring that the bed was hard and narrow and definitely not made for making out.


	4. Full Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance is difficult when you live in a silo with a group of other people...but Lucy and Wyatt at least get to clear the air.

Lucy thought she heard a sound but she wasn’t terribly interested. Not when Wyatt was leaving a hot trail of kisses down her neck, while his hand was skimming down her body leaving her out of breath and feeling all tingly. His hand reached the hem of her t-shirt and he slowly pushed the fabric up. His fingers danced over the exposed skin, sending shivers down her spine. She sighed and pushed closer, sliding one leg over his, running her hands up his back. Wyatt lifted his head and his lips found hers once more. Lucy’s fingers tangled in his hair, her other hand drifting lower, sliding under the waistband of his jeans. 

There it was again. That sound. Like someone clearing their throat.

But then Wyatt shifted on top of her, changing the angle of the kiss, and Lucy forgot all about the world outside of this room. 

“Ugh, guys…!” Jiya’s voice cut through the haze that seemed to have enveloped her brain. Wyatt broke the kiss with a mumbled protest and buried his head in her neck for a second. An embarrassed giggle escaped her, but she couldn’t seem to find any words.

Wyatt didn’t seem to be much more coherent than she was, but he did lift his head to stare at Jiya, silhouetted against the light in the hallway. 

“What is it?” he asked. His voice sounding gravelly and kind of impatient, she thought.

“Yeah, so…we were wondering where you guys were…” Jiya said hesitantly. Then she leaned against the doorframe, arms folded over her chest, clearly not planning on leaving to give them any more privacy.

“Wow! I thought we talked about this already!” She said in a much firmer voice. “You guys need to learn to use that chair under the handle-thing, okay? For my sake if not for your own. I mean, really…!”

Wyatt didn’t respond and Lucy couldn’t think of anything to say either. She felt like she’d been caught with a boy in her room…which, technically, she kind of had. She almost giggled again. 

“Anyway,” Jiya continued. “Playtime is over guys, join us in the common room once you’re decent, okay?” She pushed off the doorframe and disappeared down the hallway. 

Once they were alone again in the semi darkness, Wyatt sighed and looked down at her. 

“Is it me or does it sometimes feel like the universe is conspiring against us?” He said in a low voice. He gave her that crooked half smile that always made her feel all gooey inside.   
He bent to lightly kiss her lips once, twice…then he sighed and rolled over, letting his legs fall over the edge of the cot and sitting up. 

As much as she wanted to stay right here in the dark, with Wyatt, she followed suit. She bumped his shoulder slightly as she sat up next to him. 

He took her hand in both of his, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, before lifting her hand to his lips. 

“So,” he said. “I guess everybody knows now, even if Rufus has kept quite.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.   
“How do you feel about that?” he asked carefully. 

“Me? I’m fine with it,” she said. “I mean…I would have preferred to just tell them rather than demonstrate, I guess…” she shrugged. Wyatt’s quiet laugh made her feel a sort of tingly warmth and she felt blood rushing to her cheeks. Thankfully it was too dark for him to see. 

“Yeah, I guess we should try to remember that chair next time,” he chuckled.

“Next time?” she said with a teasing smile. “So you plan on making this a regular thing?”

“Well, yeah…” he said, suddenly sounding a little uncertain. “I mean, I thought we agreed that what happened in Hollywood was amazing and that we…” He looked at her a little helplessly. “I mean, I just thought…” 

Lucy couldn’t help but laugh as he fumbled to answer. 

“I just meant that maybe this place isn’t the best for…romance,” she said. “In fact, it’s worse than trying to have an affair at summer camp! This is one step above dorm-rooms. We’re practically living on top of everybody else.”

“Oh! Right, yes – that!” Wyatt said. “Wait, what affair at summer camp? You had an affair at summer camp?” 

“Don’t change the subject, soldier,” she said. “I’m serious. We need to figure out how to work together, live together and somehow find time and place for …you know, us.” 

Wyatt didn’t say anything for a moment. He just looked at her with a small, pleased smile. 

“So, you’ve decided to give us a chance?” he said. 

“Well, yeah, I thought that was kind of obvious,” she said, gesturing to the bed they were still sitting on. But then she frowned. 

“I still do want to know what’s been going on with you for the past week, though,” she said quietly. “I mean, I get that it was a shock to find Jessica alive, and that you had to find out what had happened and all that.” She looked down at his hands, still holding hers.   
“And I get why you might not have wanted to tell everybody else right away, but…” she sighed. “I would have thought you could tell me,” she said. 

Wyatt nodded silently and went back to drawing circles on her hand with his thumb. 

“I know,” he said. “I wanted to tell you but there was something I had to find out first.”

“How you felt?” she asked in a small voice. 

“What? No!” he said. “No, I told you already, I know how I feel. I wasn’t looking to reconnect with Jessica because I was planning on getting back together with her. No way. We’re way past that.”

Lucy frowned. 

“Well, then…what?” she asked. 

Wyatt sighed and shook his head. 

“You’re going to think this is so stupid,” he said, “but I was actually worried about…I had to find out if I was still married,” he finally said. 

Lucy stared at him for a moment. 

“What? But how…I hadn’t even thought of that…” she mumbled. “But how could you be?” she said. “I mean, didn’t you say that Jessica was married to someone else?”

“Yes, and she also said that she doesn’t know me, but I had to be sure,” he said. “I mean she could have been lying about all of it. So I checked.” 

He sighed and turned to face her. “It turns out, there’s no record of me ever being married. To anyone.” He looked at her for second. Then he looked away.

“The only evidence that it ever happened,” he added, “is the wedding ring that I’ve been carrying around. Everything else has disappeared – photos, marriage certificate, everything.”

Lucy wanted to ask about the wedding ring, but settled for sneaking a look at his hand. She was pretty sure he wasn’t wearing the ring any more, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he was still carrying it around. 

As if he could read her thoughts Wyatt held up his hand. There was no ring. 

“I stopped carrying it a while back,” he continued. “When I finally decided not to try and mess with time to bring her back, and to move on with my own life.” He glanced at her. 

She gave him a small smile, remembering that conversation.

Wyatt smiled back. Then he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. 

“I guess we should go and tell the others,” he said. 

“You don’t think Jiya and Rufus already did?” she said with a frown. 

“Not that,” he said and grinned at her. “I meant we should tell them about Jessica. It’s the sort of thing they need to know.”

“Right, of course,” Lucy felt herself blushing again, and she quickly pushed off the bed and started adjusting her clothes. 

“Lets go tell them, then,” she said briskly and turned for the door. Wyatt’s quiet laugh followed her all the way out into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I'll end this ficlet here - and offer an apology :-) 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever written a fic that wasn't AU and it turns out I'm not very good at it - so I think I'll stick to AU's in the future. 
> 
> Besides - in just one more day we'll know what's actually going on with Jessica, so no need for my speculations ;-)


End file.
